The present disclosure generally relates to enhancing images from electronic displays, and specifically to varying the focal length of optics to enhance the images.
Virtual reality (VR) headsets can be used to simulate virtual environments. For example, stereoscopic images are displayed on an electronic display inside the headset to simulate the illusion of depth and head tracking sensors estimate what portion of the virtual environment is being viewed by the user. However, conventional VR headsets are often unable to compensate for vergence and accommodation conflicts when rendering content, which may cause visual fatigue and nausea in users.
Further, lenses and other optical components are subject to various types of optical errors. For example, field curvature commonly associated with convex lenses tends to bend light rays near the edges of a convex lens more sharply inward relative to light rays near the center of the convex lens. The resulting distortion from the convex lens makes a virtual scene viewed through the convex lens appear as if it is viewed underwater or through a fisheye lens, which may detract from the illusion of the virtual scene created by a virtual reality system.